Servant? Lemme Be Your Lover!
by Ricchi
Summary: Ini semua karena taruhan bodoh Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. / "aku adalah penggemarmu! Izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu! Izinkan aku untuk menjadi p-pa-pac—pesuruhmu!"/ Krik, krik. HARUNO SAKURA 'KAN INGIN MENJADI PACARNYA! INI KACAU!/ AU, OOC, OS, klise, dll./ Mind to rnr? ;33


**.**

Summary: Ini semua karena taruhan bodoh Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. / _"aku adalah penggemarmu! Izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu! Izinkan aku untuk menjadi p-pa-pac—pesuruhmu!"/_ Krik, krik. HARUNO SAKURA 'KAN INGIN MENJADI PACARNYA! INI KACAU!/ AU,OOC,OS,dll/ _Mind to rnr_? ;33

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but this story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, _plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s)_ , bahasa kurang baku dan jauh dari kata sempurna ;)

.

 **Servant? Lemme Be Your Lover!**

.

"Haruno-san, tolong, ya," ucap perempuan manis berambut _light blond_ panjang sepinggang. Iris _pale lavender_ -nya menatap sang lawan bicara penuh harap.

Sang lawan bicara menghela napas. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum memaksa bak orang yang sedang sakit gigi. Ia mengambil amplop _pink_ yang harumnya tercium sampai hidung perempuan manis ini. Shion dari kelas sebelah baru saja memberikan Sakura surat cinta. Tidak, ini bukan fiksi _belok_! Ini _straight_. " _Hai_ , _hai."_

Mau tahu apa alasan Shion memberi—tidak. Shion bukan memberikan surat cintanya kepada Sakura melainkan menitipkannya. Titip? Memangnya sejak kapan Sakura dari keluarga Haruno ini punya _job_ sambilan sebagai pengantar surat?

 _Well_ , _job_ sambilan tanpa gaji ini tanpa sengaja menjadi kegiatan Sakura. Perempuan ini bahkan menyandang nama Sakura si Tangan Kanan Uchiha Sasuke. Tunggu, siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? Kalau kalian ingin tahu ... Uchiha Sasuke di mata Konoha Gakuen sih pangeran yang sempurna.

Oke, Sasuke memang mengisi kualifikasi sosok pangeran. Dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang notabene terkenal kaya. _Enggak,_ Sakura bukan orang yang _matre_. Lalu, laki-laki itu terkenal jenius seantero Konoha Gakuen. Bayangkan, _ranking_ satu selama dua tahun berturut-turut! Sudah dipastikan tahun ketiga ini pasti dia lagi yang nomor satu. Bukan berarti Sakura cenayang yang dapat memprediksi masa depan, ini hanya perkiraan. Ah iya, yang paling penting itu ... Uchiha Sasuke adalah Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen. _Prince_ banget, 'kan?

Lalu Haruno Sakura ini apa? Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, dia adalah tangan kanan Sasuke. _Wih_ , terdengar canggih, ya? Tangan kanan apanya! Predikat tangan kanan ini menempel padanya sejak Sakura dengan bodohnya melancarkan aksi pernyataan cintanya karena kalah taruhan. Apa? Pernyataan cinta? Iya, _sadly_ Haruno Sakura sendiri menyukai Sasuke. Kenyataan pahit, _people_.

.

 _ **Beberapa bulan yang lalu, hari pertama masuk sekolah, jam pulang sekolah.**_

 _"Sudah sana! Kau belum melupakan taruhan kita, 'kan? Yang kalah harus menyatakan cinta pada orang yang disuka di depan yang menang! Kau mau jadi pengecut, Jidat_?" _Yamanaka Ino gadis cantik_ a la barbie _denggan rambut pirang panjang diikat_ ponytail _mendorong pelan punggung sahabatnya. Ah iya, untung kulit Ino tidak hitam. Kalau hitam pasti sudah dikira_ gyaru _yang hobinya_ mangkal _di Distrik Harajuku. Bukan itu intinya!_

 _Sakura mengigit bibirnya, terlihat ragu. Bukannya ia ragu akan perasaannya tapi ... Demi Tuhan ia akan menyatakan cinta pada murid satu kelas dan satu organisasinya! Kalau ditolak mau ditaruh di mana mukanya? "Hei_ Buta _, kau meledekku pengecut karena kau menang! Coba kalau kau yang kalah! Apa berani menyatakan cinta pada si Shimura itu?"_

 _"I-itu bukan urusanmu! Yang terpenting, cepatlah nyatakan cintamu. Tuh mumpung sedang sendirian di kelas," Ino berujar dengan volume super rendah dan sedikit menaikkan intonasinya. Ia sudah gemas. Lalu kemudian, perempuan yang seperti bule ini mendorong punggung Haruno dengan keras sampai berhasil memasuki kelas._

 _"Uchiha-kun! Nih, temanku, Sakura ingin bicara denganmu!" tak lupa si Yamanaka ini menambah bonus sebelum menyaksikan adegan_ kokuhaku _temannya secara_ live.

 _Yang dinistakan ini, Haruno Sakura menahan napas. Jantungnya berlompat-lompat terasa menggedor-gedor dadanya seperti ingin keluar saat si Pangeran yang tadinya sibuk merapihkan tasnya memindahkan atensinya, menatap_ emerald _perempuan itu._

 _Kini Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering dan demi apa pun ia merinding. Ditatapi oleh orang yang kau suka itu rasanya ... tak terdefinisikan. Ia senang tapi takut._

 _Sakura mengambil napas, perutnya terasa ngilu seperti diremas. "_ A-ano ...," _ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Rasanya_ line _pernyataan cinta yang sudah dirancang sejak malam mendadak berceceran di otaknya. Ia tak tahu dari mana harus memulai. "U-Uchiha-kun ... a-aku ... a-aku ...," ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri. "aku adalah penggemarmu! Izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu! Izinkan aku untuk menjadi p-pa-pac—pesuruhmu!"_

 _Eh? Sakura menelungkupkan kedua tangannya di atas mulut._ BAKA! _KENAPA PERNYATAAN CINTANYA JADI BEGINI? YA JELAS SAJA UCHIHA SASUKE MENJADIKANNYA TANGAN KANANNYA!_ _Rasanya Haruno Sakura ingin pindah sekolah saja. Sekalian keluar dari OSIS, Sakura pun ikhlas. Bagaimana ini ...?_

 _Sang Uchiha menatap datar lawan bicaranya. Ia menautkan alis. Si Haruno ini kenapa sih? Bukankah secara teknis mereka sering bertemu? Dan secara tidak langsung Sakura itu sudah jadi pesuruhnya 'kan? Sakura adalah anggota OSIS yang mengisi posisi sekretaris umum. Kasarnya, bawahannya. Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang bodoh, tapi respon yang ia berikan kenapa ...? ia mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya, nampak_ excited _. "Pesuruh yang akan selalu berada di sisiku? Baik, kupegang omonganmu, Haruno."_

 _Ini horor. Kenapa kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke barusan terdengar mengancam dan ambigu?_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Begitulah awal mula kisah Sakura si Tangan Kanan ini. Tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa juga karena faktanya bencana yang terjadi bersumber dari kebodohannya sendiri. Tahukah kalian apa yang dilakukan Sasuke satu hari setelah _failed love confession_ -nya? Sasuke _was treating her like a servant_. Dia menyuruh Sakura ke sana dan ke mari! Menyuruh Sakura membelikan ini-itu! Dia _devil_! Tapi tetap saja tak mengubah perasaan si Tangan Kanan.

Karena Sakura benar-benar berada di sisi Sasuke sejak saat itu—dalam artian negatif—sampai sekarang, banyak penggemar Uchiha Sasuke yang salah paham. Mereka mengira Sakura adalah pacarnya. _Gosh_ , alangkah bahagianya kalau itu kenyataan. Sayangnya, kebanyakan dari kenyataan itu pahit. Sakura hanyalah pesuruhnya, tangan kanannya dan tak lebih. Sagat miris.

Sempat Sakura dikerumuni oleh _fans_ Sasuke, karena Haruno Sakura tak mau cari mati akhirnya ia jujur dengan mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa ia hanyalah tangan kanan Sasuke. Berita itu tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sejak saat itu Sakura menjadi pengantar pesan bagi siapa saja yang ingin menyatakan cinta mereka pada Sasuke. Kepada siapa saja yang tak punya keberanian untuk menghadapi si bungsu Uchiha secara langsung.

"Dapat surat cinta lagi?" Yamanaka Ino berujar sambil memberikan senyum mengejek.

"Iya. Kenapa? Mau tertawa? Silakan," semburnya ketus.

"Kau itu bodoh sih, punya kepala dengan kening lebar tapi otakmu tak selebar keningmu. Makanya, kalau mau menyatakan cinta itu yang benar ... untung aku baik, jadi aku mengesahkan pernyataan cintamu waktu itu, haha."

Rasanya ingin sekali meminjam cairan asam milik Orochimaru-sensei dari lab biologi untuk menyumpal mulut bule palsu itu. "Sudah ah, aku mau ke ruang OSIS. Kau juga sana ke ruang _ikebana_! Jangan bolos. Lebih baik rancang bunga tuh buat Shimura untuk hari _valentine_ besok!" suruh Sakura sembari melarikan dirinya ke ruang OSIS sekaligus untuk memberikan surat cinta milik Shion untuk Sasuke.

Oh iya, besok 'kan hari _valentine_. Harusnya Sakura juga mulai merancang _plan_ untuk membenahi _failed confession_ -nya dulu. Tapi dia 'kan hanya seorang pesuruh. Lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit meruntuhkan niatnya. Ia juga 'kan ingin menjadi pacar dari orang yang disuka ...

Kini Sakura sampai di depan ruang OSIS. Ia mengangkat amplop surat cinta untuk Sasuke ke depan wajah. "Wahai Aphrodite dan Kamisama ... tolong jangan biarkan Sasuke-kun membalas perasaan Shion," tuturnya lirih. Inginnya sih menyembur surat itu dulu agar lebih manjur tapi ... jahat ah.

Setiap kali menerima surat cinta untuk Sasuke ... Sakura selalu merasa was-was. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke membalas perasaan salah satu dari mereka? Bagaimana kalau salah satu dari mereka menjadi pacar Sasuke? Bagaimana kalau mereka bermesraan di depan Sakura yang telah berjanji untuk selalu menjadi pesuruhnya yang ada di sisinya? Bagaimana— _stop_. Dia harus berhenti. Perempuan berambut merah jambu ini menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang merasuki otak.

Ia berusaha tegar. Perlahan ia membuka pintu ruang OSIS, menemukan Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas perencanaan anggaran dari bendahara. _Onyx_ milik pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang hanya bisa memamerkan senyum lebar. "Maaf aku terlambat."

"Hn. Terlambat tiga menit dua puluh detik. Pesuruh itu kalau diperintah jangan lelet, itu namanya kau tak bisa memegang omonganmu sendiri," semburnya sarkastis.

Omongan Sasuke barusan memang menusuk hatinya. Sakura berusaha mengabaikan ucapan laki-laki itu dengan cengiran kuda, "Omong-omong ini titipan dari Shion," ia menjulurkan surat cinta dengan wangi harum itu.

Sasuke mengambil surat cinta dari tangan Sakura kemudian memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah.

Entah wajah Sakura bagaimana sekarang, yang pasti ekspresi kecut mewakili isi hatinya. Ia khawatir. Serius. Apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat santai seolah tak ada apa-apa, ia tak terganggu? Jangan-jangan ...

"Shion itu siapa?"

Tapi pertanyaan laki-laki itu barusan membuat _mood_ -nya membaik. Hahaha! Katakan ia jahat tapi ia senang! _Guilty pleasure_ ~! Sambil menahan tawa, Sakura menjelaskan, "Anak kelas sebelah, yang punya rambut pirang panjang dan mata _pale lavender_."

Dan kemudian Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Artinya pemuda itu tak tertarik dengan Shion, 'kan? _Yokatta_.

.

Empat belas Februari. Apa yang kalian pikirkan kalau mendengar tanggal itu? Cokelat, ajang untuk perempuan mengekspresikan perasaan, dan acara _baper-baperan_. Coba bayangkan kalau kau mendapatkan cokelat dari orang yang kau suka. _Baper_ (bawa perasaan) 'kan? Padahal itu hanya cokelat terima kasih.

Karena _event_ ini lah saat ini pemeran utama dalam fiksi yang sedang kalian baca menjadi kwalahan. Belum sempat menginjakkan kakinya sampai ke kelas, ia sudah dirubungi oleh penggemar Sasuke. Salahkan Uchiha yang cuek itu sehingga Sakura kena batunya. Bagai gula rebutan para semut, Haruno Sakura serasa menjadi artis.

"Haruno-san! Tolong berikan cokelat ini untuk Sasuke-kun, ya!"

"Sakura~! Ini _homemade chocolate_ buatanku penuh dengan cinta, aku sampai pegal. Tolong sampaikan yaa!"

"Haruno-san! Aku hanya membeli ini sih! Tapi ini sangat mahal! Aku bahkan menabung lewat kerja _part time_! Tolong sampaikan yaa!"

"Sakura ..."

"Haruno ..."

"Tolong yaaa!"

Dan sisanya tak jauh berbeda dengan kalimat yang di atas. Intinya mereka semua ingin Sakura untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka ke Sasuke. Tapi ... apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Sakura sendiri adalah manusia, bukan robot. Ia tak mungkin mengingat semua pesan mereka secara bersamaan! Tak mungkin juga untuk mengingat cokelat yang mana dari siapa sebanyak itu! Ia menghela napas lagi, " _MINNA!_ IZINKAN AKU UNTUK KE KELAS DULU!" teriaknya lantang. Ia menerobos kerumunan itu dan melarikan diri ke kelas.

Ia ingin menangis. Mendengar para penggemar Sasuke tadi nyalinya langsung ciut. Sakura ingin menyatakan cintanya lagi tapi merasa tidak enak dengan yang lain. Mungkin sebaiknya ia memendam perasaannya. Tempatnya sekarang adalah zona teraman. Ia berteman baik dengan penggemar Sasuke juga bisa berada di sisi laki-laki itu secaraa bersamaan. Apa lagi? Jadi alangkah baiknya kalau ia tetap mengunci perasaannya dalam-dalam. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya. "Sakura, _ganbatte_!" ia memasuki kelas.

Atensinya langsung tertuju pada pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ yang duduk di bangku barisan ketiga. Di atas mejanya sudah ada beberapa cokelat. "Cie, banyak penggemar," ledeknya sembari memberikan senyum palsu. Rupanya penggemar Sasuke sekarang sudah ada yang berani tanpa bantuan Sakura.

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya menatap datar Sakura tapi menelisik perempuan itu juga secara diam-diam. "Haruno, mulai hari ini kau kupecat sebagai pesuruhku."

Lalu kemudian kalimat terangker itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menusuk tepat di tenggorokan Sakura. Ia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Menelan ludah saja susah, seperti ada gumpalan permen karet menyangkut. Sebelum air matanya tumpah, Sakura membalikkan badannya. "Baik, terima kasih atas semuanya," Sakura berujar, berdeham beberapa kali untuk menutupi suaranya yang mendadak serak.

Gadis itu berusaha berjalan santai dengan wajah yang ditekuk dalam-dalam ditambah air mata yang mengalir nonstop. Pada akhirnya, perasaan sukanya memang harus dipendam. Mulai sekarang sudah tak ada alasan lagi untuknya berada di dekat pujaan hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menghapus kasar air matanya. Rasanya ia ingin pulang saja.

Ia sudah sampai di depan lokernya. Matanya sembab, masa bodoh apa kata teman-temannya. Tapi tetap saja! Ia mengutuki kebodohan keduanya. Ia tak sempat bertanya alasan Sasuke memecatnya! Semua ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan Sakura membencinya. Persetan dengan Pangeran itu! Persetan dengan perasaannya! Persetan dengan _valentine_! Ia, Haruno Sakura kan mencari pacar!

Namun, sayangnya isi kepala dan gerak refleks tubuhnya bekerja berlawanan. Ia hanya bisa menangis di depan loker. Selama ini ia memang lelah menjadi pesuruh Sasuke tapi tetap merasa senang karena bisa berada di sebelahnya. Kalau sekarang Sakura tak bisa berada di sisinya ...?

"Nah! Itu Haruno Sakura!"

Seruan girang Uzumaki Karin menghentikan aktivitas tak elit Sakura. Ia segera membersihkan wajahnya meskipun terlihat sangat buruk. Matanya sembab! Ugh, memalukan. Lagi-lagi Sakura dikerubungi oleh _fans_ Sasuke. Sebelum mereka semua meminta bantuan Sakura, gadis itu berujar lebih dahulu.

" _Minna,_ aku bukan lagi tangan kanan Sasuke. Jadi kuharap kalian bisa menyatakan cinta kalian sendiri, _hontou ni gomennasai_ ...," Sakura memberikan _ojigi_ -nya. Kemudian ia kembali berucap, "satu lagi, sebenarnya ... sebenarnya aku pun menyukai Sasuke-kun, _hiks_ ," ia menangis lagi. Segala emosi yang sejak dulu ditahan menyeruak membuncah di dada. Ia tak bisa berhenti, ia tahu ini fatal. Ia bisa saja diserang mereka sekarang juga, "huaaaaa aku sendiri sebenarnya menyukainya sejak lama, t-tapi kalian menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan perasaan kalian dan mendukung kalian. Aku tahu aku egois, kalian bisa membalasku sekarang juga! Aku siap," Sakura dengan suara seraknya membuka semuanya. Ia juga lelah menutup-nutupi ini. Mau dicincang oleh mereka dan dijadikan makanan untuk Akamaru, anjing milik Kiba dari _club_ pencinta hewan Sakura pun rela. Maka dari itu, Sakura memejamkan matanya. Ia siap dipukuli sampai bonyok.

Sudah lewat dari setengah menit, Sakura belum merasakan apa-apa. Hanya hening yang menyelimuti atmosfer _valentine_ yang kacau di Konoha Gakuen. Sakura hendak membuka matanya, menyuarakan keheranannya tapi sepasang lengan kokoh merengkuhnya dari belakang.

Sangat ingin meninju orang kurang ajar ini tapi ... wangi maskulin khas yang memasuki indera penciumannya malah membuatnya beku. Ia hafal betul pemilik wangi ini. Semua perasaan yang tak dapat digambarkan membaur jadi satu, Haruno Sakura hanya bisa merangkumkannya dalam satu kata tanya. "K-kenapa ...?"

"Aku memecatmu karena mulai sekarang kau adalah pacarku," laki-laki itu, Uchiha Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura.

Sakura ingin melepaskan rengkuhan Sasuke, ia ingin berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, dan menguji keseriusannya. Sayangnya tenaganya sebagai makhluk fana dengan _gender_ wanita membuatnya tak dapat berlaku demikian. "Kau ...?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui taruhanmu dengan Yamanaka dulu," ujarnya pelan. Ia mulai melepaskan rengkuhannya, menggenggam tangan Sakura dari keluarga Haruno ini dengan kuat tak mau melepaskannya.

Kini Sakura bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi terkejut dari penggemar Sasuke. Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti menyerang Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu pacarku lagi," Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar tapi sarat akan ancaman.

Bukannya pemuda itu malah memperkeruh keadaan? Entahlah, Sakura sudah amat sangat pasrah. Toh! Barusan Sasuke mengakuinya sebagai pacar! Bukan pesuruh! _SHANNAROOOO!_ Ia senang, sangat senang. Seperti dibawa terbang keliling Galaksi Milky Way! Akhirnya, ia menjadi pacar dari laki-laki yang disuka! Oke, _lebay_. Intinya, Sakura sudah siap untuk menghadapi mereka.

" _Minna_ , sekali lagi aku minta maaf ... kalian—"

"—HARUNO!" Uzumaki Karin berseru dengan kencang, ia ketua dari penggemar Sasuke. Dengan kasar ia menarik kerah baju seragam musim dingin gadis itu, tak memedulikan Sasuke. Ia melepas kacamatanya, "aku tak menyangka kalau kau telah melewati cobaan yang begitu berat," kini Karin dengan ajaibnya malah menangis. "aku dan teman-temanku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian!"

.

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Rima's Cuap Space**_ **:** Hai! XD WAHAHAHA SAYA NGEGAJE LAGI WAHAHAHAHA WAHAHAHAHA ABAIKAN JUDULNYA WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!—Oke Rima berhenti. Aslinya nggamau begini tapi jadi begini x))) OOC DAN PLOT RUSH JUGA DATAR YA? GAK SEMPAT CEK ULANG TAPI NGERASA ALAY HAHAHAHA untuk taruhannya saya ngga ngasih tau karena bingung._. /der. Sudahlah, Rima mah emang begini orangnya~~;3

Btw, besok ayahku ulangtahun! Hihi ;3 meskipun beliau gabakal baca (jangan sampe baca _fic_ ini) tapi kuucapkan _happy birthday_ lah xD terus buat ibuku, aku minta doanya yaa sama kalian-kalian ;') beliau mau operasi ;') besok juga nih x''') Juni ini banyak sekali kejadian x)) kakakku juga mau melahirkan! Yaampun, aku juga mau ujian SBMPTN! Banyak sekali momen penting xD minta doanya, ya semua ;333

Terakhir, meskipun jauh dari kata sempurnaminta tolong tulis pendapat kalian di kotak _review_ ya! Terima kasih :***

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa bulan yang lalu, sebelum pernyataan cinta Sakura**_

Ino sedang merapihkan tasnya, hari ini _club ikebana_ sedang repot menyusun dekorasi bunga untuk rapat dewan guru dari berbagai sekolah yang diselenggarakan di Konoha Gakuen. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan _ikebana_ tadi adalah alasannya.

"Yamanaka, kau temannya 'kan?"

Suara bariton menginterupsi kegiatan gadis pirang itu. Iris _aquamarrine_ miliknya menatap sumber suara. Oh, Uchiha Sasuke, Pangeran dan ketua OSIS yang merangkap sebagai orang yang sahabatnya sukai. "Teman Haruno Sakura, maksudmu?"

"Hn."

Ino menyilangkan tangan di atas dada, "Benar, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau menjalankan rencanaku," laki-laki itu memerintah dengan sangat menyebalkannya.

Merasa kesal tapi penasaran sih, Ino mengerutkan alis, "Rencana?"

"Atur lah sebuah taruhan, buat dia menyatakan cintanya padaku," Sasuke memerintah, seenak jidat. Memang rumor kalau dia menyebalkan itu bukan bohong! Heran kenapa sahabatnya bisa menyukai sosok menyebalkan ini. Padahal Sakura sendiri banyak yang suka.

"Apa yang akan kudapat kalau aku menjalankan rencanamu itu?" Ino juga tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini!

"Aku akan mengatur kencanmu dengan Sai."

.


End file.
